Mints and Roses
by xSummerSan
Summary: After Tamaki saves Haruhi from falling off the bridge, Tamaki lets Haruhi stay at his place for dinner. However, a dinner with a boy who saved your life might turn out a little crazy...
1. Dinner with the Lifesaver

The carriage rumbled against the dirt road as the horses trotted, bringing the carriage along with them. My hair was wet from the lake, same with Tamaki's. Mori had wrapped a towel around me and the blonde boy who had saved my life. We shared the same one since it was all they brought. Our sides were pressed together in a kind of uncomfortable position.

"Mori-sempai, why did you have to get us this one towel?" I grumbled.

"We panicked and just grabbed one," Hunny said, hugging Usa-Chan, his bunny.

"Yeah," Mori said, being the short-worded person he always was.

Tamaki had been silent the whole ride, so Kaoru and Hikaru reached from the back seats of the carriage to poke him.

"Quit it," he muttered.

I raised my brows as I rubbed the towel against my dripping hair. Tamaki had never been so curt with the twins before, even though they could be extremely annoying at times.

"Whatever you say, Boss," the twins said in unison. They turned to each other and shrugged.

I poked him, trying to see his response, which was quite unlikely of me.

Tamaki turned to me and he smiled a little, flicking my nose.

I swatted him and lowered my brows.

"Why are you such a grump?" I blurted out, a red anger vein sticking out of my head.

Tamaki shook his head and his long blonde hair fell over his blue eyes.

The horses stopped and one shuffled its hoof.

"We're back!" Hunny said eagerly and jumped out of the carriage, running around in circles.

Tamaki got out first and helped me out. As soon as my feet touched the ground, he gripped my hand.

"Do you want to have dinner together?" He blurted out and smiled like a little kid.

"Fine, where?"

"At my house, of course. May I escort you?" He said, letting go of my hand and bowing in front of me.

I sighed and nodded. _Idiot. _I thought immediately after he bowed.

Then, without warning, Tamaki put one arm around my back and the other on the downside of my legs, sweeping me up in his arms.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?!" I yelled, thinking he was trying to take advantage of me.

"I thought you may be tired from all the commotion," he said and walked to his black car with me in his arms.

I remained silent throughout the ride in the passenger seat, looking out the window as the sun sank beneath the blankets of the horizon.

After about 20 minutes, Tamaki stopped the car and got out, opening the door for me. As he opened the door to his house, my eyes widened. A red carpet with gold trim was leading from the door to in between two spiral staircases where two doors had opened. A beautiful lady in a black and white maid outfit came out. Her lips were reddish, looking like she had dabbed lipstick on it. Her eyelashes were thick and black, and instantly I thought she had covered them in makeup. She also wore sparkling white eye shadow, which complimented her thin, dark brows and her green eyes. Her pitch black hair was pulled up in a ponytail that hung from the back of her head down to her waist.

"Oh, you two are soaking! Let me get you new outfits!" She said, and without another word, ran up one of the spiral staircases. I couldn't help but look up at the pretty chandelier that hung high above the red carpet.

In less than a minute she was back, with a tuxedo for Tamaki and a long lavender dress that went down to my feet and hugged the area below my breasts. After we were escorted to the dressing rooms, we changed and stepped out in unison. I was wearing lavender high heels, diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. Tamaki's suit complimented his blue eyes, though it was just a simple black and white tuxedo. His hair was brushed and dried and my short hair was also combed and dried. My bangs were lazily parted, giving my face a becoming shape. It created an elegant yet slightly laidback look.

Tamaki turned his head and as his eyes laid on me, he froze, looking at me from head to toe. He walked towards me, head down and murmured, "Well, shall we go?"

He held out a white gloved hand out to me and I reluctantly took it. We walked down the stairs, Tamaki helping me since I wasn't so experienced with high heels.

I wasn't used to this kind of thing, having a dinner da- what? Excuse me, I almost said date. I mean, he's not my boyfriend, of course, but…

I glanced towards him as we stopped at the bottom of the stairs. His head was up and he met my eyes as I looked at him. He led me to the dining room and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and he pulled out a chair next to me, sitting down.

The dinner tasted so good. They had fancy tuna (My favorite, duh!), small pieces of bread with butter, and a glass of water.

The maid opened the exit door for me and I walked out. On the last step, someone grabbed my hand. I looked back, and I saw Tamaki.

"Wait," he whispered.

"What do you want?" I sighed tiredly.

He pulled me back and I gasped as he hugged me, one hand around my waist and one on my head.

"You don't even know why I invited you to dinner, do you?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"Because you're my friend," I said, pushing back a bit from Tamaki so I could look into his eyes. Both my hands were against his chest, making sure he wouldn't try to glomp me and scream YOU'RE SO CUTE, HARUHIIIII!

"No, Haruhi," he said with a painful smile on his face.

He pulled me in to hug me again. My eyes widened as three words that froze me escaped his mouth.

"I love you."

I pulled back and took a few steps away from him, my back to him.

"Haruhi…"

"You're an idiot, Tamaki," I said, my fists clenching.

I turned around and faced him, tears streaming down my face.

"How do you think I feel?! Are you too dense to tell that ever since I joined the Host Club that I liked you?!" I yelled, loud hiccups coming out of my mouth after I said that.

Tamaki ran to me and embraced me as I bawled into his shirt. I was greatly embarrassed by crying like a child. He picked me up in his arms and walked up to his room, sitting down on his bed and letting me sit on his lap and cry. As I stopped crying, I looked up at him. He slowly closed the small space between us with a kiss. My body relaxed as I closed my eyes and let his scent mingle with mine.

As he pulled back, I gazed into his eyes. The moonlight streaming in from the window reflected his light blue eyes. He had a soft smile on his face which made my eyes fill up with tears.

He hugged me and said, "You know, stuff like this only happened in dreams."

"You're a pervert, Tamaki," I joked quietly and gripped the back of his shirt.

"Geez, it's hot," he sighed and took his jacket off.

I got off his lap and stood up. "I should be heading home. It's late."

"Wait," he said, grabbing my wrist. "Can you stay here tonight? Please?"

I was taken aback by this, but I sighed. "My dad will kill me, but okay. So where's the guest room?"

A devious smile appeared on the boy's face. "There is no guest room."

My face turned bright red. "S-so where am I supposed to sleep, baka?!"

He pulled me back so our foreheads touched. "You know exactly where you'll sleep," he whispered. His breath blew against my lips and nose. He smelled like roses and his breath smelled like mint leaves. It was hard to ignore the desire to make out with him.

He stood up and walked out, gesturing for me to follow him. He walked down the hallway and stopped at a large door. He turned the golden handle and I was blown away by what was in there. It was like a giant clothing store.

"What _is _this room?" I asked, turning to him.

"Just the closet," he answered dully.

_Damn those rich people… _I thought, rolling my eyes.

He pulled out his pajamas, just some simple sweatpants.

"You choose what you want to wear," he told me.

I nodded and walked in, scanning the girls' clothes. I chose a light blue silk nightgown with spaghetti straps.

We changed in the changing rooms and Tamaki came out shirtless with his sweatpants on, his underwear band slightly sticking out of the top. I came out with just the nightgown on (and of course underwear underneath).

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Tamaki put on a dark red robe just in case, and I put on two fuzzy light blue slippers.

We walked down the stairs and opened the door, me sitting on a wooden chair next to the staircase on the right.

"Daaaaaaaaamn, what's going on here? Is that actually Haruhi?" joked two familiar voices.

"K-Kaoru! Hikaru!" I yelled, blushing.

"What are you two doing here?" Tamaki groaned, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"It's simple," they said, "boredom." They waltzed in without permission and stopped in front of me.

"What'd Tamaki do to you?" Kaoru asked.

"Did he manipulate you?" Hikaru asked.

I stood up and slapped both of them, and they looked back at me with dumbfounded looks on their faces, their palms pressed to their faces.

"What has gotten into you two?! Gosh, you're more idiotic than I thought! I did this because I like him- no, love him," I yelled.

Hikaru had a hurt expression on his face and Kaoru still looked stupid.

"Alright, you two need to go," Tamaki sighed and opened the door again.

"C'mon, Hikaru!" Kaoru said, "We can hang out with them tomorrow." He grabbed his twin's hand.

Looking stunned, Hikaru followed him.

Tamaki closed the door behind them and sighed, looking at me.

"Should I have done this to Hikaru, Haruhi?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?"

Tamaki sighed. "To sum it up in a few words, Hikaru likes you."

"Really?" I asked, walking over to Tamaki.

"Yes," he sighed. "Why don't we go to bed?"

"Sure," I yawned, my eyes drooping.

Tamaki picked me up in his arms and carried me up the stairs, putting me on the bed. He covered me with the sheets and got in bed next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, closing me inside his warmth. My chestnut eyes closed slowly, smelling a mix of roses and mint.


	2. In Love with the Lifesaver

Haruhi opened her eyes and blinked the sleep out of them.

_Was it just a dream? _I thought, and then rolled over on my other side, to see Tamaki with a tray in his hands and Hunny by his side.

"Waaaaah!" I screamed, jumping backwards; obviously startled.

"Good morning, Haru-Chaaaaan~!" Hunny said then tackled me, knocking the breath out of my mouth.

"Don't be so rough, Mitskuni, she's only just woken up," said a familiar voice. I looked over Hunny's shoulder to see Mori-sempai.

"T-Tamaki! Why are they here?!" I exclaimed. _To see me in my pajamas, _I added in my mind.

"They were the only two I could trust around you in a nightgown," Tamaki said, then placing the tray on my lap. "Here, have some breakfast?"

I blushed. "I-in bed?"

"Yeah, why do you make it sound so abnormal?" He said and sat down on the bed next to me. He was dressed in a white polo shirt and dark jeans, and his hair was obviously washes, damp and hanging over his eyes.

I didn't respond, and I looked at the tray. A glass of orange juice, eggs, bacon, hash browns and a rose in a vase, with a note taped to it. I picked up the note and unfolded it. It was obviously Tamaki's handwriting.

_Good morning, Haruhi. I decided to make you some breakfast. Yes, I made it myself. I'm a beginner, but luckily when we were with Misuzu, she taught me a few cooking tricks. Well, on with the serious stuff. So, since I like you, and you like me… um… will you be my girlfriend?_

_-Tamaki _

I looked at the note, then Tamaki, then at the note again.

"Have a pen?" I asked them.

Mori reached into his pants pocket and gave me a pen. I took the pen and turned over the note, writing a single word.

_Yes._

I handed the note to Tamaki and he smiled at it. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek lovingly.

I picked up the orange juice glass and took a gulp. It had pulp in it, my favorite. It tasted freshly squeezed. Well, Tamaki HAD said he made this.

Next I picked up the fork and tasted the hash browns. They were crispy and filled with flavor. I then cut one of the eggs and tasted a little piece. I didn't normally like eggs, but these were pretty good. Probably because my dad and I don't buy them much, and the only kind I've tasted are scrambled, which I thought was disgusting.

I picked up the bacon and took a large bite. It tasted normal to me. I mean, how can you go wrong with bacon?

After I ate my breakfast and wiped my mouth, I sighed and laid back.

"Let's leave these two alone, Mitskuni." Mori said.

"Okay, Takashi!" Hunny said and jumped up on his back. "Piggyback!"

Mori walked out with Hunny on his back, and when the door had been closed, Tamaki picked up the tray and put it on the nightstand, facing me while lying down.

"So," he sighed, his face centimeters from mine as he played with my hair.

I smiled. Everything about him is lovable. His soft blue eyes, his shiny blonde hair, his long eyelashes, I love everything about him.

My smile faded as I thought of the Host Club.

"Tamaki, how can we together if we have the Host Club?" Haruhi sighed, meeting his eyes.

"Easy." He said, "We put on the 'homosexual love-love' act like the twins."

"Oh, okay."

_**Monday…**_

Today, the Host Club's theme was summertime. Palm trees were imported from America, and even flowers. I was dressed in a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flowers and yellow swim trunks. Tamaki wore a flower lei and red swim shorts.

"So, you and Haruhi are a couple now?" asked one of the girls.

"Uh-huh," I said and looked at Tamaki, giving the signal.

"Haruhi! Why do you make it so public already? Meanie," he put on a fake pouty face.

"But Tamaki, our love should be spread throughout the school, no matter what the cost." I scooted towards Tamaki.

"I just wanted to protect you, Haruhi," he said, a hurt expression on his face.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and sat on my knees. "Stop treating me like I'm a little kid." And then I kissed his cheek.

The three girls shrieked with delight.

Renge arose from her random place in the room. "Tamaki and Haruhi have changed their simple single hosting to a full moe hosting! I just swoon when I think about it!" She said from her megaphone.

Our next hosts arrived and I hugged Tamaki like a child. "Why can't we just have some alone time, Tamaki?" I whined.

"We don't have to be in private to love each other, Haruhi," he whispered and tipped my chin upward to look me in the eyes.

"Tamaki…"

"Haruhi…"

"Eeee! It's too much!" One of the girls screeched.

"You might never see this kind of love again, except from the twins! It would be better to savor the moment!" Another said.

After the usual rush, I yawned and put my head against Tamaki's chest.

"We'll have to tone it down a bit so it won't look like those idiot twins," I muttered.

"We heard that," they said in unison.

"I don't think so. Besides…" he looked me right in the eyes, "it's nice already that the girls get to see the two most popular hosts in love."

"Can we at least tell Renge the truth? I mean, she deserves to know," I whispered.

"Probably," Tamaki sighed. "Renge! C'mere for a second!"

"Yes?" Renge popped up out of nowhere.

"We have a secret, and you can't tell _anyone. _Not the customers. Only the hosts are allowed to know this," Haruhi said.

"Anything for you, Haruhi-kun!" She said.

"Renge, don't call me Haruhi-_kun._"

"Why not?"

I took a breath then said it, "I'm a girl."

Renge froze, gaping, and then she returned to normal. "Eh."

"What do you mean _eh?_" Tamaki asked.

"Well with Haruhi's personality, he- sorry, she, gives off a feminine vibe," Renge replied, "Which is probably why I was so attracted to you. Not sexually at all, it was just a little crush. I felt we had a connection."

"Wow, the first smart thing you have ever said," the twins said.

"Shut up," I groaned.

"Anyways, why don't you want to tell anyone?" Renge asked me, holding my hands.

"I want to stay in the host club. It's fun interacting with other girls as a boy," I said, smiling.

"I can see that," Renge said. "I must be off. Bye guys!"

"Bye, Renge," we all said in unison.

_**Later that Day…**_

I lay at home in my room hugging my pillow. Tamaki was actually my boyfriend. It was hard to believe.

"Haaaaruhiiiii, I'm home!" My dad shouted, coming in my room. He obviously shaved and he was in his tranny outfit with lots of makeup.

"Hmm?" I smiled and looked at the door. "Oh hi, dad."

"Why are you so happy, Haruhi? Did something happen at school?" He took a little compact out of his purse and touched up his makeup.

"Maybe," I sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Are you gonna tell daddy what it is?" My dad asked.

"Nope," I joked and got out of my bed as the doorbell rang. "Oh, he's here!"

"Who's here?" He asked.

"My boyfriend," I said and started to the door.

"BOYFRIEND?! You didn't tell me about your boyfriend! Who is it?"

"Uh… well, it's kind of…" I cut off as a voice sounded behind the door.

"Haruhi, are you there?"

"Yes, come in. It's unlocked!"

The doorknob turned and Tamaki stood there, a bouquet of roses in his hand.

Dad stood there for a while, gaping, then ran to Tamaki and grabbed his face.

"You're my Haruhi's boyfriend?! YOU?! Ha! Sure, you are! Haruhi, tell your daddy that this isn't your boyfriend? This idiot?" He yelled.

"No, I'm telling the truth, dad." I sighed and took the roses, and pulled my dad away from Tamaki by his shirt collar. "Thank you for the roses, Tamaki, and I'm sorry about my dad."

Tamaki nodded and turned to my dad. "Hello, Ranka."

"I apologize…" Dad sighed.

"It's alright. Care if I take Haruhi over to my place?" He asked.

"Whatever," Dad sighed.

I handed my dad the roses and followed Tamaki outside, closing the door.

We drove to his house and when we got inside, he swept me up in his arms.

"How is Haruhi doing today?" He whispered.

"Good," I chuckled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Anyways, next week the Host Club is going to the beach and the customers _aren't _going to come this time," Tamaki said, putting me down and leading me to his room.

"That's good," I sighed and put my forehead on his chest while lying sideways on the bed.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around me and pulled his body against mine and he ducked his head to rest on my chest. I looked down. He looked like a child. I smiled, this boy makes me happy.

_**A Week Later…  
**_

"Pick a bathing suit from our selection!" The twins said, unveiling their large collection of bathing suits. I ended up picking out a pink one with ruffles on the bikini top and on the bottom.

I emerged from the dressing room and stood before the twins and Tamaki.

"How is it?" I asked, looking down at it.

"It's nice! It hides the fact that you have no bust!" The twins said, and Tamaki hit them both upside the head.

"I think it looks beautiful, Haruhi," he said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I shouted and ran to the ocean.

"Haruhi! You look so cute in a bikini!" Renge shouted. She was wearing a simple black one-piece that had two holes in the sides to show off her hips.

"Whee! Come on, Takashi!" Hunny shouted and jumped in the water with me. He was wearing plain red swim trunks and his pink bunny float.

Mori came running. He was wearing matching swim trunks and his sunglasses were on his forehead.

Tamaki wore simple green swim trunks which brought out his brilliant blue eyes.

I sat in the part where the land and the ocean met and messed around in the sand with a stick, until Tamaki tackled me in the water, gentle enough that I wouldn't get hurt and that my face would still stick out.

"Oh, it's on," I said and tackled him back. I then pinned him on the sand, bending my head down to kiss him. He lovingly returned the kiss and I pulled back after a while.

_**Later that Day…**_

Wet from the ocean, Tamaki and I sat under the umbrella on a towel and watched the sun set.

"It's so beautiful," Tamaki said.

"Yeah…" I sighed with a soft smile.

"It's not as beautiful as you are," he said and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and lay back, yawning.

"We should get to bed," Tamaki said, picking me up.

I rest my head on his shoulder as he carried me to the bedroom.

He put me down and lay next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

I watched his eyelashes start to flutter asleep, and soon after, I too fell asleep.


End file.
